Outstanding Content of the Week (2012)
Outstanding Blog/Video of the Week Announced by Les on February 9, 2012 was the start of OBW Les Message "Greetings my friends. Les here to give you my explanation of an idea for a recognition blog for the Outstanding Blog of the Week.'' We've got some extremely talented bloggers and video producers coming to our new site, and as such, I feel we should have an award to recognize excellence in posting here at Manic Expression. As administrator of the site, I've discussed the subject with James Daniel Walsh (yeah, you all know who he is LOL!) and he agrees with me. ' Therefore, I'm going to be posting this award weekly to recognize a blog that demonstrates excellence of subject, insight, personal experience and observations that get you to think a little bit. ''''Awesome Epicness will also be considered for this award. If you read or watch an outstanding blog you'd like me to consider, drop me a line with your suggestions, my friends. ' I'm very glad you're all here now, and I'll see you all around the site. Peace."'' Outstanding Content of the Week *"Burning Man: Eternus Metropolis" by Shibby (February 11-18) *"Audio Topic: The Censorship /Banned of African-American Literature as well as in History Books" by Jockerlee77 (February 18-25) *"Imagination Land" James (February 25-March 3) *''"Starcrash Review" by '''GreggGregg (March 3-10)'' *"Xenomorph Biology: A Scientific Analysis" by '''Decker Shado (March 10-17) *"A Look at Disney: Mary Poppins" by Moviefan12 (April 7-14) *"Top 5 Best Horror Hero Child Characters" by Brekclub85 (April 15-22) *"Michael the Comic Nerd Carpools with Ghost Rider! Part 1 and Part 2" by MichaeltheComicNerd ''(April 15-22)'' *"Confessions of a Blogoholic" by Jason on the House (April 22-28) *"Manic Expression Presents: The 100 Member Special" (April 22-28) *"STOP THE HATE #150: Kurt Cobain" by James '' (April 28-May 6)'' *"Cartoon Corner: A Fish Tale Review" by WhyBoy (April 28-May 6) *"Let's Talk About the Avengers" by SomeJerkFromBoston (May 7-13) *"Timdiana the Reviews: The League of Extraordinary Men" by Timdiana (May 7-13) *"If I Were A Super Villain: Top 15 Silliest Demands" by Jordan the Childish ''(May 14-20)'' *"Timdiana the Reviews: Speed Racer" by Timdiana (May 14-20) *"So Yesterday..." by ThatLong-HairedCreepyGuy (May 28- June 3) *"Timdiana the Reviews: G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra" by Timdiana (May 28-June 3) *"Up Late with Mr. Smooth No. 15: Top 5 Worst Ways to Deal with a Break Up" by Mr. Smooth (June 4-10) *"Mr. Aspiring Actor Presents: Mel Gibson vs. Kenneth Branagh as Hamlet" by Mraspiringactor (June 4-10) *''"Calling Out Haters: Pixar" by '''Fluffyman' and James (June 11-17) *''"Music for Radio Show Podcast 2" by '''Les' (June 11-17) *"My Top 12 Favorite Comic Actors with the Funniest Eyes" and "A Song for ThatLong-HairedCreepyGuy" by''' Les''' (June 18-24) *"Bitch Session: At the Movies with Demario" by MBA - Ms. Bad Ass (June 25-July 1) *"STOP THE HATE #165: The Why Nots" by James (June 25-July 1) *"Old School Lane's Nickelodeon Tribute: Interview with Noel MacNeal" by KevinG and pbmiranda (July 2-8) *"Lotus Prince Let's Play: Dead Space Part 19" by Lotus Prince (July 2-8) *"Character Analysis: Lisa Simpson" by Kriken_8 (July 9-15) *Jotaka's Studio Reviews: Pink Floyd The Wall" by Jotaka (July 9-15) *"Dark Knight Rises Review" ComicBookCast (July 16-22) *"A Look at Disney: Top 6 Worst Things I've Watched for Review" Moviefan12 (July 16-22) *"Timdiana the Reviews: More than Meets the Eyes Part 2" by Timdiana AND "Names and Plots" by BigBlackHatMan (July 23-29) '' *"Cartoon Corner: Alpha and Omega Review" by '''WhyBoy' (July 30-August 5) *"Express Yourself 09: E-Begging" by Jockerlee77 (July 30-August 5) *"The Mouse House Top 20 Villains w/Special Guest" by''' DisneyOtoko''' (August 18-24)